


И молитвы пречистое слово исцеляет болящую плоть

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Background Relationships, Care/Support, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Missing Scene, On different side, Religion, ineffable husbands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Азирафель — странный ангел даже по меркам Кроули. Если опустить приземлённые пристрастия к еде и книгам, остаётся ещё одна причуда, которая столь же непознаваема, как божественный План. Однажды ангел вбил себе в голову мысль о массовом спасении душ и теперь раз в столетие (иногда в два, как повезёт со свободным временем) изолирует себя от мира, чтобы помолиться за всё сущее. Всё, что Кроули остаётся, это терпеливо ждать и защищать ангела, а то мало ли что.





	И молитвы пречистое слово исцеляет болящую плоть

**Author's Note:**

> Начало июня: Нет-нет, я не буду писать фанфики по GO, у меня по другому фандому идей — поле непаханное!  
Середина августа: В общем... я сделяль *рукалицо*
> 
> На самом деле, этот драббл вырос из идеи про то, что время от времени Азирафель впадает в депрессию, и Кроули его утешает. Однако что-то пошло не так, и депрессия превратилась в миссию, которую Азирафель сам себе определил. 
> 
> #мойпервыйфанфик в этом фандоме, было очень страшно лезть туда, где такой серьёзный и горячо любимый канон. Но разве ж можно удержаться, глядя на такую бурную движуху? Вопрос риторический, спасибо, что прочитали (если прочитали) до конца :3
> 
> P.S. Название — строка из стихотворения А.Ахматовой "В каждом древе распятый Господь" (1946 г.).

Кроули медленно умирал.

От скуки, разумеется! Исключительно от скуки, дьявол вас раздери, если вы подумали о чём-то другом. Весьма сложно несколько месяцев торчать в четырёх стенах и развлекаться только разжиганием оскорбительных дискуссий на форумах, выпивкой и обширной коллекцией книг. Может быть, кто-то и был способен запереться дома и не высовывать носа наружу месяцами (годами или даже веками), но Кроули определённо не относился к таким личностям.

Кроме того, он загнал себя в эти четыре стены абсолютно добровольно. Никто его не просил и не заставлял. Он просто пришёл и остался, вот и всё. Точно так же он приходил и оставался восемь раз до этого. И непременно повторит это столько миллионов раз, сколько сердобольному ангелу приспичит по собственной воле самоустраняться из прекрасного мира.  
Кроули вытащил из воздуха очередную бутылку вина (в магазине на углу квартала прямо перед носом удивлённого продавца испарилась точно такая же бутылка — всего лишь совпадение, честное демоническое слово) и наполнил два бокала. Многовековая привычка, от которой не избавишься за год пьянки в одно лицо.

В маленьком букинистическом магазине пахло пылью, алкоголем и китайской едой. Тянуло миррой и благодатью: на первом этаже ещё слабо, зато в узком коридоре на втором — разило просто нестерпимо. Там у одного любопытного и скучающего демона так начинала кружиться голова, что он каждый раз рисковал развоплотиться от передоза святостью. Это щекотало нервы и встряхивало в моменты особенно зелёной тоски.

Маленькая комната в конце коридора была полна белых крыльев. Даже не приближаясь к распахнутой двери и наблюдая издалека, Кроули видел эти крылья, охваченные чистейшим светом. По другую сторону этой стены из перьев скрывался Азирафель, занимавшийся самым бестолковым из всех дел на свете — молитвой.

Кроули, как никто другой, знал, что молиться, обращаться с просьбами о прощении к Матери — это абсолютно бесполезное занятие. Во-первых, Матери было наплевать. Во-вторых… Впрочем, достаточно и одной причины. Из миллиона молитв, которые он сам ей вознёс за все дни бытия демоном, не была услышана ни одна. Может быть, у ангельских молитв какой-то особый регламент приёма в божественной канцелярии, но что-то подсказывало Кроули, что — нет. Все эти молитвы, которые раз в столетие (или два, как прижмёт) исправно возносил Азирафель, лягут пыльным грузом где-то в бесконечных архивах, непрочтённые и забытые.

Убеждать ангела отказаться от этого дела было так же бесполезно, как выпрашивать у Вельзевул оплачиваемый отпуск. Кроули когда-то давно пытался, но вместо отпуска получил очередное задание, с которым провозился почти пол-столетия в абсолютно адских… В смысле, отвратительных условиях.

Тихий шёпот на ангельском наречии был слышен из-за плотной стены из света и перьев. Каждое слово, которое доносилось до уха Кроули, заставляло его болезненно шипеть и вжиматься в деревянную стену. Это всё походило на какой-то сеанс мазохизма, но когда разборки на форумах, фривольные книги и даже вкуснейшее вино надоели, оставалось развлекаться только так.  
И ещё, слушая молитвы, в которых было место для каждой человеческой души, Кроули осторожно и немного трусливо (вы этого не слышали) надеялся, что раз в сто-двести лет Азирафель всё-таки пропихивает в божественную канцелярию прошение о прощении одного не то чтобы падшего, но демона.

В конце концов, если не этот ангел, то кто ещё способен на такое?

Он позволил себе на пол-мгновения задуматься об этом, когда впервые узнал, что Азирафель на целый год запирается в подвале своей хижины ради каких-то молитв. Кроули примчался к нему с другого конца планеты, чтобы выяснить причину, но в итоге целый год проторчал в богом забытой деревушке где-то в Пруссии. Примчался и едва не развоплотился, когда сунулся в подвал и был окутан светом от крыльев. Только из-за того, что ожоги на коже, оставленные божественным светом, заживали дольше, чем обычные, он и проторчал в этой хижине всё время, пока Азирафель молился глухой до чужих страданий Матери.

Азирафелю тогда дьявольски повезло, что его хижину охранял раненый демон, потому что когда на деревню совершили набег разбойники, эта хижина осталась единственной нетронутой. Потребовалось крохотное демоническое чудо, чтобы укрыть покосившийся домик от человеческого взгляда. Вряд ли эти люди оценили бы старания ангела в подвале, если б увидели.  
Сам ангел вполне оценил старания Кроули по его (их) защите. В третью ночь, после того как молитвы закончились, а Азирафель восстановил силы, они вдвоём надрались в дрова в первом попавшемся в округе трактире. Азирафель поблагодарил за помощь, выслушал с десяток шипящих ругательств и взял с Кроули обещание больше не тратить целый год земной жизни на то, чтобы торчать рядом.

Кроули умел давать обещания, но он никогда не говорил, что будет их выполнять. Поэтому спустя двести лет он явился к Азирафелю снова, чтобы защитить ангела и его дом.

Кажется, это была середина четырнадцатого века… Неизвестно, о чём Азирафель молился, но именно в тот злополучный год от чумы передохли жители почти всех поселений вокруг. Огонь, которым сожгли их деревушку, чудом не тронул почерневший от времени дом на окраине.

— И какой толк в том, что ты делаешь, ангел? — спросил Кроули, когда они пили плохое вино в пропахшей гарью и дрянным табаком таверне. — Оно не работает, видишь?

Азирафель ответил не сразу.

— По крайней мере, их души спасены, — сказал он, наконец, очень тихим голосом и с негромким стуком поставил наполовину полный стакан на стол. — Я надеюсь на это.

— Надеешься?! — Кроули с изумлением уставился на него. — Ты даже не знаешь, результат этой работы?

— Это не работа, — Азирафель покачал головой — белые кудри упруго подпрыгнули от этого простого движения. — Я делаю это не потому, что мне приказали. Ни один ангел не будет тратить на это столько сил.

— На что «это»? — Кроули наклонился чуть ближе, сгорая от любопытства (однако приложил все силы, чтобы выглядеть не особо заинтересованным — так, спросил из вежливости, чтобы поддержать дружес-с-скую беседу).

В таверне было мертвенно тихо. Над потолком омерзительно жужжали жирные мухи, которых совершенно не пугал дым и табак. Толстый держатель таверны дрых в углу, накрыв соломенной шляпой лицо. Возможно, он тоже помер, не обращая внимания на посетителей.

Наконец, Азирафель заговорил снова. Он изо всех сил старался подобрать слова попроще, чтобы максимально доступно объяснить демону смысл своей «не работы».

— Я отпускаю грехи всем людям, которые ещё живы и которые будут жить дальше, — он сосредоточенно разглядывал остатки вина в стакане. — Я не знаю, смогу ли я однажды добраться до каждого из людей, чьи души заражены семенем зла. Ваша братия работает усердно, вам порой и делать ничего не нужно, чтобы люди творили зло, но спасение — это кропотливый труд, который требует много сил. И я… подумал, что могу раз в столетие… может быть, в два… распространять свою силу так далеко, на сколько хватит, чтобы она исцеляла человеческие души, иссушала зёрна зла, которые были заронены в них или выросли сами. И я…

Кроули не сдержался и расхохотался в голос. Толстый хозяин таверны вздрогнул в своём углу. Надо же, живой.

— Азирафель, ты тратишь свои потрясающие силы на сущую ерунду! — заявил Кроули, когда смех перестал стискивать его грудь. Ангел сидел напротив, очаровательно покрасневший до кончиков ушей. — Уничтожить семена зла? В самом деле? Если бы это было так просто, почему бы всей вашей ангельской стае не тратить время исключительно на молитвы?

— Я ведь сказал, Кроули, что этим никто не занимается, кроме меня.

— Тогда зачем?..

Азирафель вздохнул и встал. Золотой отблеск солнца осветил его кроткое лицо.

— Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты не примчишься, чтобы потратить время на защиту того, кто занимается «сущей ерундой». О чём я только думал, рассказывая тебе это? Демон никогда не поймёт ангела.

Кроули молча проводил взглядом его пухлую фигуру, закутанную в серый шерстяной плащ, пока поднятая ветром пыль окончательно не проглотила заклятого врага. Решил для себя: да чтоб этот ангел сгорел до кончиков крыльев в очередном подвале! Не примчится на помощь ни за что, даже если будет совсем рядом. Решил и выхлебал остатки паршивого вина, которое показалось ещё хуже, чем было.

Но спустя двести лет всё равно возник на пороге домика, который занимал Азирафель, притворявшийся целителем. Ангел не успел даже приступить к молитвам, только крылья выпростал, и с бестолковым удивлением уставился на непрошеного полуночного гостя. После чего пожал плечами и скрылся в дальней комнате, не сказав ни слова.

Они больше не обсуждали эту тему. Ангел был слишком упрям, чтобы понять очевидную бесполезность своего занятия. А Кроули осторожно (и всё-таки немного трусливо, хотя и не признался бы в этом даже самому себе) надеялся, что эти молитвы на самом деле не так уж бесполезны, и однажды — всего один раз! — божественное прощение коснётся и его. Он ведь не так уж много просит, правда ведь?

За этот год Кроули успел прочитать все книги о приключениях, которые только нашлись в магазине, и внушительную стопку сопливых романов о любви. Потом он старательно распихал все бульварные книжонки на свои законные места, чтобы Азирафель не заметил: всё-таки ангел полагал, что Кроули совершенно равнодушен к чтению — не стоило разуверять его в этом.

За год он попробовал каждый вид алкогольного напитка из окрестных магазинов и коварно стащил самые выдающиеся экземпляры. В конце концов, когда эта невыносимо скучная ангельская блажь подойдёт к концу, им обоим надо будет напиться. Непременно. Правда, сначала придётся вытерпеть один длинный ужин в «Ритце», пока оголодавший ангел будет набивать свой божественный сосуд презренной жратвой.

За один год в городе вспыхнуло по меньшей мере четыре стычки и два громких скандала. И всё это — благодаря природному умению одного скромного (ни разу) демона раздувать проблемы на пустом месте: в данном случае — на нескольких форумах и в паре сообществ на «фейсбуке». То, что Кроули — демон на фрилансе не означало, что он не разучился выполнять свою работу качественно. Получите-распишитесь внушительную стопку отменно почерневших душ, которых не спасла даже ангельская молитва. Бесполезное занятие, Кроули ведь говорил уже, верно?

Но чем холоднее становилось на улице, тем сильнее скука пожирала Кроули. Это была уже не просто скука, которую можно развеять каким-то развлечением, а жгучая тоска, подобная той, которую Падшие испытывали по небесам в первое время на дне новоявленной преисподней. Свернувшись десятком чешуйчатых колец, Кроули целыми днями валялся на полу в окружении распахнутых книг и пустых бутылок, прислушиваясь к ангельскому шёпоту в глубине магазина.

С началом декабря Кроули начал жаться к единственному источнику тепла. Не то чтобы он нуждался в тепле, он всё-таки прекрасно мог поддерживать температуру своего тела демоническими силами. Просто ему нужно было что-то другое. Что-то тёплое, белое, мягкое, пахнущее солнечным светом, кофе с молоком и фисташковым кремом.

С каждым декабрьским днём он всё ближе подбирался к распахнутой двери комнаты, заполненной крыльями и губительным для нормального демона ангельским шёпотом. Это была своего рода акклиматизация — понемногу купаться в благодати, шаг за шагом, как в ледяном море, ещё не прогревшемся после зимы. Если принимать благодать по чуть-чуть, как яд, может, однажды Кроули сможет не бояться сгореть в этом священном сиянии?

За три дня до Рождества Кроули притёрся к самому косяку распахнутой двери. Одновременно с этим опаляющий свет погас, ангельские крылья растворились в темноте земной ночи, и Азирафель, отдавший себя до последней капли, рухнул плашмя на пыльный деревянный пол. Его бессмысленная изнурительная работа подошла к концу.

Всё, что Кроули теперь мог, это подползти совсем близко — настолько близко, что тихое дыхание ангела касалось смуглой кожи — и укутать Азирафеля чёрными крыльями, как в пуховое одеяло.

Кромешная темнота ещё хранила резкий запах благодати, в комнате по-прежнему было жарковато для демона, но Кроули уже не замечал этого. Его мир впервые за весь год снова сжался до одной-единственной фигуры. Снова были только мягкие белые кудри и тяжёлая голова на коленях, обтянутых чёрными джинсами; были теплые пальцы, доверчиво лежащие в демонической ладони; был лёгкий запах фисташкового крема, солнечного света и кофе с молоком, смешанный с запахом обожжённого дерева, раскалённого песка и готовых к взрыву звёзд.

Кроули видел свои крылья так близко впервые за последние пару десятков лет. Он украдкой, с опаской, воровато оглядел каждое из них: быть может, мелькнёт хоть одно побелевшее перо. Быть может, молитвы Азирафеля дают прощение не только людям-грешникам, но и одному демону, который с недемонической преданностью защищает служителя небес уже который век?  
И, если честно, уже несколько веков Кроули сложнее всего спросить: «Молишься ли ты за меня?». Страшнее всего. Страшно услышать очевидный ответ:

«О, дорогой мой, ты ведь демон. Я не могу молиться за тебя».

До дрожи на кончиках крыльев страшно признать, что даже ангелу, способному искупить грехи миллионов людей, не под силу спасти непрощаемого.

Кроули плотнее укутал измотанного Азирафеля в крылья. Так плотно, чтоб ни одна кроха благодати не выскользнула прочь. Он напитается этим остатком. Ему вполне хватит до следующего столетия. А уж там он спросит…

Непременно спросит.


End file.
